Un día alejado de la ficción
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Solo... un relato como cualquier otro...


UN DÍA ALEJADO DE LA FICCIÓN...

Hola, seguro que no me conocen... Pff, que va... ¡Obvio no me conocen!

Pero no los culpo,...

No, no soy FanRubius, por si esas son sus sospechas...

Soy alguien que trabaja para ella en FanRubius Entertainment...

¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que los estudios FanRubius Entertainment no existe y que era solo una broma de mi jefa? Jajaja, que gracioso...

Pues no es nada malo que hayan creído que no existían, es mas, FanRubius lo agradece.

En fin, pero seguro se preguntaran... ¿Por qué les digo esto? Me tomo mi tiempo para revelarles la verdad, sí... es arriesgado pero tengo todo bajo control.

Bien, no quiero desviarme tanto del tema, y sin más que decir voy a presentarme, soy Jack. No puedo revelar mi apellido (Hay varios empleados llamados Jack, así que hago esto para esconder mi identidad)

De acuerdo, lo que voy a decirles tiene que ver con mi jefa, FanRubius y un proyecto secreto... el cual FanRubius no está interesada en darlo a saber, es mas... ni siquiera quiere que alguien lo sepa...

¿La razón? Es debido a que iba a ser un fic muy polémico, y que pondría en riesgo la empresa y seguramente perdería gran parte de su audiencia.

Déjenme explicarles con más claridad...

...

...

...

**Ingresé al estudio como cualquier d****í****a normal. No recuerdo exactamente la fecha, pero s****í**** recuerdo que eran las nueve y media de la ma****ñ****ana. **

**Luego de saludar a mis compa****ñ****eros, me dirig****í**** a la sala de video, all****í**** los directores creativos como yo, ense****ñ****amos nuestras ideas en formato de video. **

**Me sent****é**** en un asiento frente a la pantalla, y en eso escuche entrar a mi compa****ñ****ero y mejor amigo, Thomas. El era muy buen chico, bastante divertido y algo raro... como FanRubius, solo que en versi****ó****n masculina.**

**El me saludo y yo le correspond****í****, y en eso vinieron mis otros compa****ñ****eros.**

**Luego de que todos se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos, lleg****ó****ó**** FanRubius, lo cual era obvio debido a que est****á****bamos en un proyecto para un fic nuevo y obviamente la l****í****der debe asistir...**

**La adolescente junto sus manos en un aplauso y exclamo **

**-Muy bien, ****¿****Ya estamos todos? ****¡****Recuerden que este proyecto es muy importante y debemos dar todo de nosotros para este Especial de Noche de Brujas!- y como siempre FanRubius estaba emocionada, siempre que hab****í****a un nuevo fic o actualizaci****ó****n lo estaba... **

**Y de repente, Thomas se levanto de su asiento, cosa que nos llam****ó**** la atenci****ó****n a todos**

**-****¿****S****í****, Thomas?- inquiri****ó**** mi jefa**

**-S-se****ñ****orita FanRubius, verá... el asunto es el siguiente... s****é**** que puede tomarlo como broma, pero hablo en serio cuando digo que me permita escribir ese cap****í****tulo yo solo, por esta vez...- Thomas en verdad estaba llegando lejos con este asunto; pero FanRubius no se vio molesta. Solo afligida...**

**-Mira, Thomas... no es por nada, pero tus historias podr****í****an llegar a perturbar a toda la audiencia...- y Thomas hizo una mueca herido por las palabras de la joven **

**-P-p-pero prometo no excederme, solo deme una oportunidad- suplico Thomas mientras juntaba sus manos, y luego regrese mi vista a FanRubius, quien suspiro en voz baja... aparentemente convencida. **

**-Est****á**** bien... tr****á****eme un modelo del fic, si me gusta, lo aceptaré- **

**Y eso al parecer fue m****ú****sica para los o****í****dos de Thomas, quien festejo alegremente...**

**Y luego de un extenso d****í****a de trabajo, volv****í**** a mi casa bastante agotado...**

...

Faltaban pocas semanas para Noche de Brujas, y aún no habíamos elegido qué idea realizar...

...

**Al d****í****a siguiente, volv****í**** al trabajo como siempre. Pero ahora m****á****s que nunca sent****í**** un mal presentimiento, pero decid****í**** ignorarlo...**

**Ingrese a la sala de video, encontr****á****ndome con la sorpresa de que mis compa****ñ****eros ya estaban posicionados en sus asientos, a decir verdad, ****é****ramos seis. Thomas, un tipo que se llama Jack (igual que yo), dos tipos que no conozco, FanRubius y obviamente, yo. **

**Me sent****é**** en mi asiento y me dispuse a escuchar las ideas de Thomas. **

**-Bien, muchas gracias Se****ñ****orita FanRubius por dejarme crear todo este cap****í****tulo, sin m****á****s pre****á****mbulos... os ense****ñ****o mi capitulo dise****ñ****ado por mi- **

**Y Thomas apago las luces del estudio y le dio ``play**** a su computadora, demostrando por el reflector el capitulo del Especial...**

**La animaci****ó****n empez****ó**** normal, aunque muy l****ú****gubre para mi gusto, pero era Noche de Brujas, as****í**** que en fin...**

**De repente en un acto del principio del cap****í****tulo se escuchan los llantos de una joven, no adolescente ni una adulta, era una ni****ñ****a... **

**La joven vest****í****a un vestido blanco y maltratado, y por su voz y su cabello al instante advert****í**** que se trataba de Miku.**

...

Gire mi vista enfocándome en FanRubius y sus reacciones, parecía estar analizando el fic, se la notaba seria y enfocadísima en la animación de Thomas.

...

**Volviendo al cap****í****tulo, de repente entra a la habitaci****ó****n de Miku una ni****ñ****a joven, de misma edad que Miku, o eso aparentaba... inmediatamente Miku dejo de llorar...**

**-Luka chan...- Miku sonri****ó**** tenuemente, y Luka la levanto en brazos**

**-Vamos Miku, vamos a un lugar donde los monstruos no existen...- dijo Luka.**

...

No sé exactamente a que se refería, pero me dio un escalofrío en mi espina dorsal terrible...

...

**Y a continuaci****ó****n, Luka sali****ó**** de una choza con Miku en brazos, parec****í****a que estaban en un bosque...**

...

Antes que nada, debo aclarar que el Especial iba a basarse levemente en Hansel y Gretel, lo que no sabíamos, era como desarrollar el fic.

...

**Y la animaci****ó****n continu****ó****, Luka ya hab****í****a bajado de sus brazos a Miku y ambas se hallaban caminando por el bosque, sin rastro de donde se hallaban. **

**Luego de haber caminado un buen trecho, encontraron una casona com****ú****n y corriente, pero con arbustos cortados con forma de animales y varias esculturas de humanos afuera, parec****í****a el hogar de un artista. **

**Luka toc****ó**** la puerta, estaban cansadas y ten****í****an que tomar un respiro para seguir adelante... **

**Y tras unos pocos segundos de espera, les abri****ó**** la puerta un joven de pelo azul de apariencia mayor a 20 a****ñ****os, que vest****í****a ropa maltratada y con algunas manchas de pintura roja y blanca...**

**-¡Oh, que sorpresa, no esperaba visitas!- exclamo él, muy emocionado. Y al instante me gire a ver a FanRubius, y la vi con el ce****ñ****o fruncido, si que odiaba a Kaito, aun si fuese el bueno del fic... **

**-****¿****Podemos descansar aqu****í**** un rato? Mi amiga y yo tenemos un largo camino y debemos recuperar fuerzas...- explico Luka al chico **

**-Claro, ni****ñ****as... descansen todo lo que quieran, est****á****n en su casa...- el joven se hizo a un lado permiti****é****ndoles la entrada. **

**Y al ingresar, todos notamos lo perturbadoras que eran las obras de Kaito, esculturas religiosas o hasta deformes, como un tributo a las criaturas Lovecraftianas. **

**Miku y Luka dieron una vista perif****é****rica de toda la sala, siendo observadas por Kaito...**

**-Les asignare sus habitaciones... s****í****ganme- las chicas aceptaron y siguieron a Kaito...**

...

Para este punto me hallaba totalmente perturbado, sentía mis pulsaciones desbocadas, mi respiración errática y mi estado era de total shock.

...

**Luego de todo el rollo de asignarle sus camas, Kaito volvi****ó**** a la sala donde estaban sus esculturas. **

...

Pero lo curioso era que la habitación estaba completamente ordenada y limpia. Pero sin ánimos de preguntar por qué, seguí viendo el cortometraje.

...

**La escena estaba enfocada en Kaito, quien se hallaba recostado en un sof****á**** rojo mientras le****í****a un libro y asent****í****a varias veces...**

**Y de un momento a otro, cerr****ó**** el libro sorpresivamente, oblig****á****ndonos a nosotros a echarnos de espaldas a nuestros asientos por el susto**

**-Ya s****é**** qu****é**** hacer... - dijo Kaito y se levanto del sof****á**** y se dirigi****ó**** a una habitaci****ó****n no especificada.**

...

Recuerdo los rostros de mis compañeros en completo estado de shock, pero Thomas especialmente era quien más veía fascinado "su obra maestra".

...

**Era de noche en el bosque, Luka y Miku fueron a acostarse en sus camas que Kaito le hab****í****a asignado. **

**Y enfocaron un reloj, en el cual sus horas pasaron de diez de la noche a tres de la ma****ñ****ana. **

**Miku se despert****ó****, hab****í****a escuchado un ruido raro resonar en la casona... **

...

Pero supongo que por la verdadera razón por la que se había despertado, era por un vaso de agua.

...

**Miku se dirigi****ó**** a la cocina, y en medio del pasillo, escucho en un cuarto el l****ú****gubre sonido de quebraduras de huesos, un sonido desgarrador, como si alguien estuviera desmembrando una persona...**

...

Esos ruidos se escuchaban tan malditamente reales... dime Thomas, ¿Como lograste esos efectos tan malditamente reales?

...

**Miku pareci****ó**** haberse alertado de esos ruidos raros, provenientes de ese cuarto, que al parecer Thomas no ten****í****a demasiado apuro en mostrarlo****…**

**Lo siguiente que ocurri****ó**** fue inminente para todos en el estudio, si hasta FanRubius se sent****í****a asustada de lo que pasar****í****a a continuaci****ó****n****…**

**Miku escuch****ó**** golpes fuertes en la habitaci****ó****n, y un ``Chlap**** repetidas veces, como si alguien estuviese cortando carne brutalmente****…**

**La menor se alarm****ó****, y corri****ó**** hasta el cuarto donde se hallaba Luka durmiendo y se meti****ó**** en la cama de la Megurine****…**

\- **¿****Qu****é**** pasa?- pregunt****ó**** la peli rosa **

\- **Kaito san est****á**** haciendo algo raro****…****\- Miku se removi****ó**** entre las s****á****banas, y Luka la abraz****ó****, quiz****á****s as****í**** podr****í****a dormirse****…**

**...**

El equipo de directores creativos (saltando a Thomas) palideció ante la animación de Thomas, sin embargo la opinión que más importa es la de FanRubius…

Pero la pregunta es, ¿Lo aceptará?...

...

**Al d****í****a siguiente, Miku y Luka se hallaban desayunando con Kaito, quien le hab****í****a preparado desayuno a cada una. No se le ve****í****a nada sospechoso, solo eran unos panqueques con tocino****…**

**Luego de terminar su desayuno, las chicas fueron a recorrer un poco la casa, y vieron un extra****ñ****o libro, dec****í****a ``Hechi´´ **

**...**

¿Hechi? ¿Ecchi?... No sé a qué se refería el libro, quizás era lo segundo, hay que tomar en cuenta que Thomas no es muy bueno manejando el japonés…

...

**Luka y Miku le restaron importancia al libro y siguieron jugando,****…**

**Pero hubo un segundo, casi imperceptible, en el que Luka cog****í****a algo de la mesa****…**

**Era peque****ñ****o, y de color azul****…**

...

Quizás alguien más lo haya visto, pero no podía hablar hasta que la animación terminara, son reglas del estudio…

...

**Y esta vez, la escena dej****ó**** de enfocar a las dos ni****ñ****as protagonistas, ahora enfocaban al antagonista, Kaito****…**** Y esta vez se hallaba en la habitaci****ó****n no especificada,****…**

**Dios, en este momento me hubiera gustado no saber qu****é**** rayos hab****í****a en ese cuarto tan misterioso****…**

**Esculturas bizarras, con cabezas de algunos personajes de Vocaloid y alguno que otro Utau****…**** con piezas de cada uno de ellos, un brazo de Rin, la pierna de Meiko, los ropajes de Gakupo embarrados en sangre y hasta ojos pegados en una masa aparentemente viscosa de color rojo bordo. **

**Todo, absolutamente todo, era repugnante y vomitivo****…**

\- **Aqu****í**** tienes, hermosa escultura- dijo Kaito a su ``obra de arte****, mientras que enroscaba alrededor de la masa roja algunas tripas atadas una a otra, como si fuese una larga bufanda resbaladiza y pegajosa****…**

...

Y allí, Kaito se alejó de la escultura y la contempló sin signos de repulsión hacia su propia creación, como Thomas, quien ni siquiera lucía asustado…

...

\- **Hum, le falta unas piezas****…****\- dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensativo -****¡****Ya lo tengo, las conseguir****é**** esta noche!- exclam****ó**** aparentemente feliz. **

**Y luego de unas horas,****…**** ya era casi de noche, y Kaito ya hab****í****a llevado su escultura a una bodega algo alejada de su casona. **

**Y justo despu****é****s, invit****ó**** a las ni****ñ****as a medianoche para ense****ñ****arles una cosa que, seg****ú****n ****é****l, les encantar****í****a. Las dos inocentes ni****ñ****as aceptaron sin saber a lo que este hombre se refer****í****a, y eso jugaba ventaja para Kaito. **

...

Y en la media noche, hora en la que Kaito citaba a las niñas en la bodega, se llevó a cabo el acto más macabro que este estudio de entretenimiento pudiese haber creado…

...

**Kaito puso en un reproductor una canci****ó****n oscura, aterradora, dando as****í**** un ambiente oscuro****…**

...

Pongan Darkest Child, de Kevin MacLeod,… solo para estar en el ambiente

...

**El peli azul dirigi****ó**** una fugaz mirada a su libro,****…**** y asinti****ó**** comprendiendo algo, que no podr****í****a explicar****…**

…

**Y Kaito sin previo aviso dijo****…**

\- **Para ser el mejor,****…**** debo arrebatar****…** **¡****Lo de otros!- y tal cual su acci****ó****n fue imprescindible, m****á****s lo fue al sacar una hoz de arado y persigui****ó**** a las ni****ñ****as, quienes corrieron horrorizadas, huyendo de ese carnicero****…**

**Kaito clavaba el suelo con su hoz en un fallido intento de atraparlas, pero las ni****ñ****as eran peque****ñ****as y ****á****giles, ****¿****Y ****é****l? Lo era,****…**** pero su escultura le hab****í****a llevado tanto tiempo que ahora estaba cansado****…**

**El peli azul segu****í****a persiguiendo a las ni****ñ****as con el arma tan temeraria como lo era ese filoso aparato de arado****…**

...

Por fortuna la bodega era extensa, y había varios obstáculos como ventaja, pero había un objeto sin duda intimidante… una cortadora de madera...

…

**Pero ni corta ni perezosa, Luka logr****ó**** subirse sobre Kaito, mientras que este intentaba atrapar a Miku con ese m****ó****vil tan terrible como su hoz**

\- **¡****Aaaah, su****é****ltame, mocosa!- chill****ó**** Shion, mientras que hac****í****a movimientos bruscos y hasta err****á****ticos intentando deshacerse de Luka,****…**** y sin previo aviso, cay****ó**** sobre la mesa de la cortadora. **

**Pero eso no fue lo impactante,****…**** lo impactante fue ver como Luka tomaba la hoz de Kaito y se la enterraba en la espalda y la deslizaba hacia arriba. Cortando cada membrana, cada musculo, la carne de Shion cada vez era m****á****s y m****á****s visible para nosotros****…**

...

Oí como algunos gritaban de dolor y repugnancia, yo no era la excepción, soy muy sensible…

En serio, Thomas, ¿¡En qué estabas pensando, maldita sea!?

...

**Ya con Kaito muerto****…**** Luka se baj****ó**** de la mesa de la cortadora de madera, y se dirigi****ó**** a Miku **

\- **V****á****monos de aqu****í****, est****á**** oscuro****…****\- Miku solo asinti****ó**** y antes de salir, echaron un vistazo al libro de Kaito****…**

**``Hechizos Sat****á****nicos y otros conjuros**

...

Con solo leer eso, se me heló la sangre…

...

**Luego de eso, Luka ba****ñó**** en gasolina que hab****í****a en la casa de Shion a la bodega, con Kaito, el libro y su escultura adentro****…**** y sac****ó**** de su mano el objeto azul y peque****ñ****o****…**** era un encendedor. **

\- **Si no lo tomaba, ****é****l nos hubiera quemado****…****\- coment****ó**** Luka refiri****é****ndose al encendedor****…**

**Y sin previo aviso, lo encendi****ó…**** y se fueron lejos de la bodega, mientras que esta se quemaba lenta y silenciosamente****…**

**Y el largometraje concluy****ó**** con Luka dici****é****ndole****…**

\- **¿****Lo ves? Este ser****á**** nuestro nuevo hogar****…**** donde los monstruos no existen****…****\- **

**Y ambas se adentraron a la vivienda de Shion****…**

**Las luces volvieron en la sala de video, nos tallamos los ojos, aunque est****á****bamos palidecidos de lo perturbador que fue el cap****í****tulo****…**

\- **¿****Y?- dijo Thomas, entusiasta - ****¿****Qu****é**** les pareci****ó****?- **

**Nos vimos entre nosotros, compartiendo miradas c****ó****mplices****…**

**Pero antes de que pudi****é****ramos decir nada, FanRubius se par****ó**** de su asiento y dijo muy seria****…**

\- **Thomas****…****\- **

\- **¿****S-s****í****?- **

\- **…**** Est****á****s despedido****…****\- y sin esperar a que Thomas le reclamara, se retir****ó**** de la sala de video -****…**** Vayan a casa, terminamos por hoy****…****\- **

...

Y lo que ocurriría luego, sería inminente

…

**Al d****í****a siguiente de que a Thomas lo despidieran, me dirig****í**** a mi trabajo, como siempre****…**

**Y al ingresar a la sala de video, donde el cual ya todos estaban, lleg****ó**** otro compa****ñ****ero de trabajo llamado Anthony, quien se encarga de editar los fics y toda la cosa****…**

\- **Anthony, ****¿****Qu****é**** es esa forma de interrumpir la reuni****ó****n?- inquiri****ó**** FanRubius molesta de la intromisi****ó****n de su empleado **

\- **¡****Pongan el canal 6, es algo relacionado con Thomas!- **

**Y sin titubear, FanRubius obedeci****ó**** a su empleado y puso el canal 6, un canal de noticias****…**

...

Y todos, absolutamente todos, quedamos boquiabiertos...

…

\- **Esta ma****ñ****ana, un joven de 26 a****ñ****os fue encontrado muerto colgado en su vivienda, la polic****í****a se encuentra en el lugar en busca de un segundo involucrado****…**** se especula que fue un suicidio premeditado****…****\- y apagu****é**** la tele con l****á****grimas en mis ojos****…**

\- **T-Thomas****…****\- susurr****é**** dolido de todo****…**

Mi mejor amigo había muerto, ¡Y fue culpa nuestra, por no darle una segunda oportunidad! Todo es mi culpa… y no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora…

…

…

…

Me sentí terrible por mucho tiempo, dos días después de la muerte de Thomas, renuncié.

Así es, dejé FanRubius Entertainment porque no podía trabajar sin Thomas…

…

…

…

* * *

Pero pasaron unas semanas, y en la noche se organizó una convención de anime y esas cosas, el equipo de FanRubius fue invitado especial, fui para ver sus nuevos proyectos, más que mal son mis amigos y no puedo dejarlos…

Presentaron una serie de doujinshis yuri de Miku y Luka, como era de esperar. Aunque también se introdujeron al mercado de los fics de K-ON o Yuru Yuri. Lo cual seguro tendrán éxito, el yuri vende muy bien estos días…

Cuando la presentación de FanRubius Entertainment acabó, seguí a mi ex jefa hasta la salida…

Cuando por fin pude alcanzarla, le pedí unos segundos para hablar, ella no se mostró molesta, siempre le agradaba la visita de otros fans más enloquecidos (Aunque debo admitir que solo vengo para hablar de cosas laborales)

\- Señorita FanRubius… ¿Qué planea hacer con el capítulo de Thomas?- ante esa pregunta, FanRubius se removió en su sitio, nerviosa y pálida de mi pregunta.

Y sin responderme, rebuscó en sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y pantalón, y por fin encontró lo que buscaba, o eso creí yo…

Era un papel, y anotó en él algo que, pronto lo sabría…

Me entregó el papel envuelto con algo adentro…

Era el USB de Thomas…

Y sin más que decir, FanRubius se retiró del lugar, dejándome con varias preguntas en el aire…

Abrí el papel, y mis preguntas fueron deshechas…

\- Ya veo…- me dije a mí mismo, y me fui a casa…

…

…

…

* * *

Esa misma noche, introduje el USB de Thomas en mi computadora y le di click al botón derecho apuntando al capítulo de Thomas.

Mi misión era borrar el archivo, y luego devolver el USB de Thomas a la compañía, más que mal FanRubius fue muy clara en la nota que podría demandarme si no lo hacía, una demanda privada, pero demanda al fin.

Y cuando estuve a punto de seleccionar ``Eliminar´´, tuve sentimientos encontrados,… y terminé presionando… ``Copiar´´.

Busqué mi propio USB que usaba para el trabajo y copié allí el capítulo que Thomas había elaborado…

Luego de hacerlo, borré el capítulo en el USB de Thomas y lo guardé en mi mochila, mañana temprano le devolvería el USB a FanRubius, quizás lo destruya o algo así…

Luego de planificar qué haría, guardé mi USB y apagué mi computadora. Con la adrenalina en mi cuerpo,… jamás había desobedecido a mi jefa, o bueno, ex jefa…

Luego de eso, devolví el USB a FanRubius, quien me lo agradeció enormemente y luego volví a mi hogar.

Y ahora que me doy cuenta, el capítulo de Thomas sí es oficial, fue creado por el mismo personal de FanRubius Entertainment, solo que desechado por ser muy agresivo…

¿Pero quién quita el hecho de que una anécdota así no sea revelada?

El video lo conservo conmigo, pero no me atrevo a subirlo ni comercializarlo en la Deep Web.

Jamás haría eso, tengo miedo y a la vez un gran poder conmigo,… pero conlleva una gran responsabilidad…

Como sea, si alguien te dice que tiene el video siniestro del Especial de Noche de Brujas de FanRubius Entertainment, no te dejes engañar, son solo una trampa caza bobos, y no quieres ser tú el bobo, ¿O sí?...

Pero si llegas a tener esa situación, no te dejes llevar, yo jamás subí ese video…

Y por lo tanto… no es verídico…

...

...

_Atte: Jack_


End file.
